Red and White
by Seeker of Stars
Summary: A small alteration to Fate brought about a new path for two young children. As their lives intertwine, what awaits them in the near future? Watch as these two children grow to become the legends that defines them. Watch as a hero-wannabe strives to achieve his ideals. Watch as a simple girl strives to protect those she holds dear to. Watch as the wheels of Fate turns...
1. Prologue

**Red and White (A Fate/Nanoha Crossover)**

**Prologue**

Uminari City.

A normal decent-sized city situated near Tokyo which would soon be involved in an incident so large that the town would garner the attention of an inter-dimensional bureau and forever change the lives of our young protagonists...

And yet, Fate has other plans...for on this very day, a new family has moved into Uminari. One that would alter the events that would occur in the near future. The name of the family?

Emiya.

Kiritsugu Emiya was a weary man, tired of the life he led. Having lost his wife and daughter to a terrible disaster, he wanted to forget about everything and live the rest of his life in peace...which was why he had moved to Uminari City, a seemingly peaceful and quiet city.

"Old man...is this our new home...?" said a voice from behind who reveals to be a young boy of six. The boy had red spiky hair and gold colored eyes.

"Yes it is, Shirou." Kiritsugu replied with a weary, yet sincere smile. He had adopted the boy after he rescued him from the very same disaster that claimed his wife and daughter. The boy, Shirou, had no memories prior to the tragedy so he decided to adopt him. He didn't know why he did what he did, perhaps it was a way of repenting for his past deeds or perhaps a way to atone for the loss of his true family. Either way, he did not regret the decision. Shirou had been the light in his dark life.

"Ara, new neighbors?" a voice came from the house next door who as Kiritsugu noticed, belongs to a woman in her early thirties. She was carrying a bag of groceries so he assumed the woman had just returned from the market.

"Yes, I'm Emiya Kiritsugu and this is my son, Shirou." he introduced as he bowed. "I hope to get along as your new neighbors,"

"Ah, I am Momoko Takamachi." she returned the gesture with a bow as well. "I look forward to you as our new neighbors as well." She said with a smile.

And so Fate is altered with this one meeting between the Emiyas and the Takamachis. With this insignificant meeting, the future was forever changed. Soon the lives of Shirou Emiya and Nanoha Takamachi would intertwine and from it, others would to as well in time...

Today was the day that gave birth to the boy who would become the 'Red Knight' and the girl who would become the 'White Devil'.

The Red and White.

-End-

Author's Note:

For those whose asking, yes, this is inspired by Mahou Senki: Lyrical Days by Hero Slayer. Nothing much to say for now. Not sure if I'll be continuing this possible story but I'm still under considering. Well, hope you enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Betareader: ErrorinVision**

Fire.

Fire and smoke was all he remembered of his childhood. He remembered walking through a field of scorched earth with exhausted body and fading vision, yet he did not give up. Even though his body screamed for him to stop and simply accept his fate, he continued on.

He remembered the voices of the other victims trapped in the scorching flame; screaming for salvation that would never come. He remembered collapsing; his body unable to handle the strain any longer. He remembered wishing for the torment to end as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

The last he thing he remembered was a face of a man; one that was filled with relief and happiness. He wondered, as he slowly fell unconscious, could he be happy just like the man?

On that day, he was saved from the wretched flames.

On that day, he was adopted by the very person who saved his life.

On that day, Shirou Emiya was born as well as a dream, to be just like the man that saved him.

To be an Ally of Justice.

* * *

"Shirou, wake up. Class is over."

The sound of a familiar voice woke him from his dream as he stifled a yawn. He then noticed his fellow classmate and childhood friend giving him a rather amused look.

"Ah. Morning, Nanoha." he greeted her with a sheepish smile.

"Geez, you shouldn't be sleeping through class, Shirou." Nanoha said. "You'll get in trouble if Sensei catches you..."

"Ehehe...sorry. I kinda dozed off halfway through class." he tried laughing off his excuse but from the look of Nanoha's expression, she's not too happy with his reasoning.

"You slept late again yesterday, didn't you Shirou?" she asked with a sigh, already knowing the answer. The sheepish look Shirou gave her was all the answer she needed. "Really, Shirou, how many times do I have to keep telling you to stop sleeping so late? It's really bad for your health..."

He really couldn't help it. Spending almost every night practicing his swordsmanship until he was dead tired was one of his usual routines as he pursued his promise to become an Ally of Justice, just like his father. He reflected on the dream he had just had and it served to make him more determined to fulfill his dream.

He was snapped out of his daydream when his childhood friend uttered the dreaded word.

"Geez, I'm telling mom about this." Nanoha said with a pout, upset from being ignored. Shirou visibly paled at the mention of Nanoha's mother, knowing full well what would happen if she ever found out.

"W-Wait! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I swear!" the red-head begged. "So, please don't tell Momoko-san!"

"We'll see." Nanoha replied curtly with a huff as she dragged the poor boy off towards the door. "Now, let's go. Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan are waiting for us on the roof."

Unable to argue with the girl, Shirou allowed himself to be dragged away to the rooftop while everyone in class simply laughed at the pair's routine antics.

* * *

"An Ally of Justice? Seriously?"

Shirou simply sighed at the rather skeptical tone of the voice. Today, there was an assignment about future occupations and Shirou had wrote down 'Ally of Justice' as his future occupation. It seemed that his friends were not amused.

He was currently having lunch at his school's rooftop, which was a popular eating spot, with his three best friends. Nanoha Takamachi, Alisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura were probably the cutest girls in the school, making Emiya Shirou the envy of all the boys since he got to be with the trio on a daily basis. To Shirou's defense, he would never had been acquainted with Alisa or Suzuka if not for Nanoha's insistence that he'd be part of the group.

"Yes, Alisa-san, I'm serious." Shirou said with determined eyes. "I want to become a hero so that I can protect others."

"A hero is not an occupation, you idiot!" Alisa sighed as she resisted the urge to face-palm her face. "First, Nanoha didn't answer the assignment paper and then there's you!"

"B-But both Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan already decided what they're going to do, right?" Nanoha said, trying to help her childhood friend out. "I think it's amazing that you two already know what you want to do..." She had given her future profession some thought, and to be truthful, none of the available occupations interest her.

"Speaking of which, Alisa-san is going to succeed her parent's company while Suzuka-san is to become an engineer, right?" Shirou added as he remembered having a similar conversation a few weeks ago.

"Well, I like technology and engineering so I'd be happy if I could do something like that..." Suzuka nodded as she smiled.

"That's pretty much the same as me." Alisa added as she took a bit out of her lunch. "It'd be nice if I could work at my mom and dad's company."

"I see..." Nanoha replied with a sad smile.

"Don't give up, Nanoha." Shirou encouraged his childhood friend as he place a hand on her shoulder. "So long as there's hope, I'm sure you'll eventually find what you're searching for."

Nanoha nodded appreciatively with a reassuring smile on her face. Shirou had always been by her side when she needed him the most...

"Says the guy who wants to be a comic book hero." Alisa sneered. While she was relieved that Shirou had prevented an awkward situation with his somewhat heroic action, she didn't forget that he was still fixated on a useless dream.

"Hey, real heroes exist you know!" he retorted as he and Alisa began a glaring contest. Even if people didn't believe that heroes existed, he would show everyone that they do. His father had been one and he was sure there are others like him out there. "You're just jealous!"

"Argh, that's it!" Alisa screamed as she pounced on Shirou and thus began the scuffle that they usually had whenever the two had a disagreement.

"A-Ah, Nanoha-chan, please stop them!" Suzuka begged her friend as the scuffle slowly escalated. Even if it was a regular occurrence, she still didn't like it when two of her friends get into a fight.

So things went back to normal, with Nanoha joinning the scuffle in an attempt to stop the fight.

* * *

"Thank you, Shirou."

"Eh? What for?"

After bidding Alisa and Suzuka goodbye, the two childhood friends began walking back home together. Unlike their usual walk, Nanoha had been silent throughout the walk...until now.

"For the encouragement back then...during lunch hour..." Nanoha blushed as she said that. "I-It means a lot."

"Heh. It's nothing, really." Shirou smiled at her as he adjusted his bag. "That's what friends do after all."

And with that, everything returned to normal as the two engaged in idle chatter while walking back. Upon Nanoha's insistence, they had decided to take a shortcut through the woods nearby. Nanoha had suddenly stopped halfway through the path, seemingly looking at a distance. Of course, that got the redhead worried.

"Nanoha?" he walked towards his childhood friend. "Is something wrong?"

"Did you hear that?" she asked, still looking around the woods as if trying to find something.

"Um, hear what? I don't-" Before he could finish his sentence, she had ran off into the woods. "Nanoha, wait!"

Shirou ran after her but slowly losing her from his field of vision as she edged from his sight. He immediately pushed his legs further as to try to keep up with his friend.

Eventually, he reached an open clearing where he found Nanoha, knelt down in the middle of said clearing. In front of her was a ferret who looked like it had seen better days.

"This poor thing's injured..." Nanoha said as she gently picked up the ferret and cradled it in her arms. "Shirou, we need to get it to a vet."

"There's one nearby." The redhead said with a knowing nod as the two ran towards the direction of the local veterinarian post haste.

* * *

Within Uminari city, lied a dormant relic of an ancient civilization, waiting for the right time to be awaken once again. It seemed like the time have come. The slight feeling of magic was enough of a catalyst for the relic to initialize its core.

_Initialisierung...[Initializing]_

Ancient mana began to flow through the area as it reactivated.

_Initialisierung abgeschlossen...[Initializing complete]_

_Beginnen Suche nach geeigneten Herrn. [Beginning search for suitable Master]_

Without a suitable master, it was useless...so it began searching the entirety of Uminari City for its one and only master...by continuously sending out magical signals – hoping that its rightful master would resonate with it...

* * *

He dreamt of a field of weapons. Surrounding him were all kind of weapons which stood still motionless. To anyone, the scenery looks like a graveyard – the weapons themselves acting as tombstones. But to one Emiya Shirou, this was not a graveyard but a factory. These weapons were not tombstones but instead were finished products of a blacksmith.

'_Where...am I?__'_ Was what he thought. This place felt familiar to him...yet, foreign at the same time.

**Ich bin der Knochen meines Schwertes... [I am the bone of my sword...]**

A voice echoed throughout the entire field. Shirou did not understand the foreign recital yet he recognizes the meaning of it; puzzling him. Then, he saw it.

A hill of swords.

And on top of that hill stood a figure donned in red, his white hair swaying thanks to an unseen breeze. Shirou did not know who the man in red was...and yet he felt that he had known that man in his entire life, furthering his confusion. Before he could even ask, another flash of light caused him to close his eyes instinctively.

* * *

When he opened them again, he found that he was back in the real world; sleeping on his home's front porch overlooking the garden.

"...It's only ten in the evening?" he mumbled to himself as he glanced at his clock. He must have fallen asleep while doing his usual meditation sessions, which was unusual even for him. "Maybe I was too tired from all that's happening today..."

After carrying the injured ferret to a vet, he returned home feeling slightly exhausted. Still that had not deterred him from his daily training routines, which includes a meditation session. After all, a clear mind is a strong mind as what his father always said.

"I wonder what that dream was all about...? It felt so...familiar somehow..." he pondered as he made his way to his room. His room was nothing special, in fact, it was kind of spartan; what with only a bed, a study desk and a shelf but it wasn't much of a problem for Shirou since his only interest is to become a hero. There were the occasional manga scattered around the place but that was all there is to it.

Having waved off the notion that the dream he just had have any significance, he decided to do a bit of studying before he hit the sack.

Sadly, that was not meant to be as he heard someone outside calling his name. Of course, Shirou immediately identified the owner of the voice to that of a certain Nanoha Takamachi and that somewhat worried him so he immediately went and investigated.

"Nanoha?" he said as he opened his front door. "What's wrong?"

"Shirou...I...I heard it again" she said nervously. "Someone's calling for help."

"You mean...like what happened in the afternoon?" She nodded.

Shirou really did not know what to make of it honestly since only Nanoha heard it but from her expression, he knew that she wasn't lying and he believed her. The only logical step now is to trust her and help. "Can you pinpoint where it's coming from?"

"I think so..."

"Then, let's go."

Nanoha couldn't help but smile at her childhood friend. She knew that no matter what happen, no matter how absurd things become; Shirou will always be by her side, doing his best to help her anyway he could.

So with Nanoha leading the way, the two of them would soon have a run in with destiny. They may not know it yet but this was the very start of their intertwining destinies. Thus the wheel of fate began to turn...

**[To be Continued]**

Author's Note: Well, first I'd like to thank those that reviewed, followed and favourite this story. It means alot so thanks! Also, I've did some editing on the name as stated by Zer0light. Thanks for the heads-up by the way! Also, special thanks to my fellow partner for this story, ErrorinVision, for proofreading this.

So here is the first real chapter of Red and White. I hope you guys enjoy it and if you have any questions regarding the story or if you spotted some mistakes, just PM me and I'll try to answer them. With that, see you guys in chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Betareader: ErrorInVision**

Shirou didn't know what to make of the situation he was currently in. In fact, he wondered if it was a good idea to simply rush in without any information about the situation.

Well, he was reckless like that.

In front of him, standing taller than a two-storey house was what he could definitely call a 'monster'. They had reached the vet clinic where they had dropped off the ferret and what awaited them was pure carnage. The clinic itself was in a bad shape; cracks on the walls and broken windows. The area around it wasn't in any better shape as well, with small craters all over the place.

The large beast in question is currently making an attempt to assault the ferret and it seems to be very close to succeeding as it had gotten the poor thing cornered.

"Shirou," Nanoha called out from behind him as he had instinctively jumped in front of her to act as a shield if the beast decided that they were better targets then the smaller ferret. "We need to save Ferret-san!"

Shirou couldn't help but smiled. In his mind, he had wanted to get his childhood friend to safety before attempting to save the ferret from the imminent jaws of the monstrous predator but it seemed like it wasn't necessary anymore. The look on Nanoha's wasn't that of fear but of determination, similar to his.

"Nanoha, I'll try to distract the thing while you get to the ferret." Shirou pulled out a wooden sword that he managed to grab before rushing off. It was his training sword and he doubt it would do much damage to the massive beast but fighting the thing was not his main concern at the moment. "Hurry! I don't think I can distract it for too long!"

"Be careful, Shirou…" Nanoha said as she ran towards where the ferret was while Shirou ran right towards the ferret.

"Hey!" Shirou tried to get the beast's attention as he readied his sword. "Pick on someone your own size, you stupid monster!"

That had done the trick as it turned towards the nine year old and glared menacingly at him. Shirou couldn't help but gulped nervously under the monster's intense glare but he steeled his resolve as he saw his childhood friend rushing in and grabbing the ferret while the beast was distracted and ran off in the other direction.

Shirou stood his ground as he knew that if he ran now, the beast would surely go after Nanoha and he didn't want that to happen. With a bone-chilling roar, it charged at Shirou with unrestrained rage.

Now, Shirou knew that an ordinary nine year old with only a year of sword training would be no match for something as monstrous as the thing that was charging straight at him but his goal was not to defeat the creature. He needed to buy enough time for Nanoha to get far away from the place before he too could disengage and followed suit.

Acting on instinct, he barely managed to evade the beast's charge as it destroyed the area where Shirou had just stood. Panting, he ran into the opposite direction where Nanoha had gone, hoping it would follow him.

It did.

Shirou was forced again to dodge a flurry of swipes and only as some of it nicked his sides causing minor wounds and scratches. It was nothing serious since he was used to getting wounds like these from training and the occasional fights with bullies but he wondered how long he could keep dodging these onslaughts efficiently as he was getting tired. It would only be a matter of time before he made a mistake and be ripped apart.

In addition, his wooden sword wasn't in any better shape than he was. Cracks could be evidently seen all over it as Shirou used it to parry some of the blows that he couldn't dodge. Worst of all, he had been cornered at a dead end street.

"Damn…a dead end…" The creature had him trapped. He knew he had no way of getting out of this alive as the beast stares menacingly at him. Without showing any fear, he readied his broken wooden sword in a stance and prepared for his final stand. "Heh…at least I get to go down like a hero…" he mumbled grimly as the beast readied its sharp claws to finish the deed.

Before the monster could strike, a bright, pink light filled the night sky. The light distracted the beast as it turned its head towards the general direction of the illuminating light. Shirou was unable to identify who or what was emitting the light but thankfully, this minor distraction allowed him to slipped past through the monstrous being as the beast realized that there was a bigger threat then the little boy in front of it.

As the bright pink light began approaching the two, Shirou could finally identify the source of it. The source of light was from his childhood friend. She's wearing an outfit that looked foreign to him. He ignored the fact that she sort of floated towards him. He reasoned that it's probably because he was tired and thus started hallucinating.

"Shirou, are you alright?" she asked as she 'landed' beside him as doing a check over on his person, like a worried mother.

"I-I'm fine, Nanoha." He said embarrassingly, uncomfortable with such a treatment. Shirou then noticed the ferret sitting on Nanoha's left shoulder as it glared at the monster. The monster had gotten quite riled up with Nanoha's appearance.

"Nanoha, we need to seal the Jewel Seed before it causes any more damage!" he heard a voice spoke out near his childhood friend and that surprised him, because there was no one else there except for Nanoha, himself…and the ferret? He had to do a double take as he clearly saw the ferret's mouth move.

"Wait…Did that ferret just…just talked?!"

"Um…it's kind of complicated." His childhood friend replied sheepishly.

"I don't have time to explain!" the ferret interrupted as the monster charges towards them. "We need to seal it now!"

"Right, Raising Heart, please!" she raised the futuristic staff that she had been holding into the air. It was a white and pink staff with a red jewel capped within a partial gold ring. Upon Nanoha's words, the red jewel shone with a pinkish red light as the entire area was engulfed in the illumination.

"Sealing mode, Set up." came a robotic response that caught Shirou off guard as solid beams of pink light shot out of the jewel and converged on the incoming monster.

The beast, perhaps identifying the threats that came from the light beams, halted and tried to turn tail and flee but it was too slow as the pink lights wrapped all around it, completely incapacitating it as it struggles and wails trying to free itself.

"Stand by, Ready."

"Jewel Seed Serial XXI! Seal!" she chanted as she pointed the staff towards the beast.

"Sealing." The robotic voice acknowledged as the pink lights binding the creature began to tightened, wailing off it's final cry before disappearing into pink lights.

Both children gave sighs of relief, with Nanoha fretting over Shirou's injuries after things started to settle down. Within the spot where the beast once was, a certain shiny object caught Shirou's eyes.

"That's what we call a Jewel Seed," the ferret explained as he jumped onto Shirou's shoulder. Shirou was too tired to bother asking questions at the very moment so he simply went along with it. "Um Nanoha, would you mind touching the gem with Raising Heart?"

With a nod, she did as was told. Shirou watched as the shining object was absorbed into the red jewel of Nanoha's staff.

"Recipient Number XXI." The mechanical voice droned upon the action.

Soon after, Nanoha's outfit reverted back to her casual attire once again, only this time with a new red jewel necklace, dangling on her person. Before long, she returned to fretting over Shirou again similar to a worried mother fretting over her injured child. Truth be told, he felt rather uncomfortable with such a treatment, being a self-reliant kind of person after all.

"Really, I'm fine." He tried to reassure her as he only suffered superficial wounds and perhaps, a wounded pride. The only thing that wasn't alright was his wooden sword, which is now cracked to pieces and was beyond any form of repair. He silently wept for the loss of a long time companion.

"That was reckless of you, Shirou." Nanoha spoke in a rather disapproving tone which made Shirou flinched slightly. Like always, he knew his actions would result in a scolding of some sort. "You could have gotten killed…"

"I had to do something, right?" he replied with a sheepish look. "It was either me or both of us…I'd rather take my chances…besides, it all worked out in the end right?"

"You two seemed very close." The ferret on Shirou's right shoulder added. "If I'd have to say, it's like the two of you are lovers or something."

Both went red-faced immediately after as they stuttered for a response.

"Y-Yuuno-kun, we're not l-lovers!" Nanoha was the first to respond. "We're childhood friends!"

Shirou, unable to find the words, simply nodded. At the very least, he now knew the talking ferret's name.

While the two were engaged in their conversations, Shirou heard sirens all over the neighborhood and he paled upon seeing the destruction that the beast's rampage had done. If they continue to stay at this place any longer, they'd have to do a lot of explaining to the police and that was something Shirou dreaded. He took a glanced at Nanoha and saw that she too, was having the same thought.

"We need to get out of here before the police arrives…" he suggested and received an understanding nod from his childhood friend.

"I'm sorry!" Nanoha apologized to no one in particular as the three of them quickly left the scene of destruction.

* * *

Magic. it could feel them all over the area that it resides, though not the one it was searching for. It served to awaken most of its functional parts…

_Kern Stabilisierung Aktivierenden… [Core Stabilization Activating]_

_Beginnend Resonanz Erkennung… [Beginning Resonance Detection]_

_Resonanz Erkannt - Entsprechen 100% [Resonance Detected – Match 100%]_

_Beginnend Flugmodus [Commencing Flight Mode]_

Ancient magic crackled to life as it began the meticulous task of locating its master. The time has come once again for it to fulfill its' role…

* * *

The park that Shirou and Nanoha had decided to take a breather at was the one that was near their neighborhood. It was nearly mid-night, so the only one that's in the park were Shirou, Nanoha and the little Ferret called Yuuno. Sirens could be heard in the distance as the two childhood friends breathed a sigh of relief. They had avoided a potential situation where they had to explain that a large monster destroyed an entire street.

"We should be safe," Shirou began as he remained vigilant. "For now, at least…"

Nanoha nodded as she cradled Yuuno on her lap. She was a bit winded from the recent extraordinary event to respond verbally. A nod was all she could manage to give.

"I'm sorry for involving you two in all this…" Yuuno said apologetically as he perked his head up.

"It's fine." Shirou replied with a casual grin. "No one got hurt. That's what important."

"No one, except you." Nanoha added with a disapproving look on her face. "You could have gotten yourself killed, you know…"

"T-They're only scratches." Shirou reasoned as he flinched. That look on his childhood friend scared him, because it was eerily similar to her mother's…and he is afraid of her mother when she had that look. He had to change the subject somehow.

"Speaking of which, mind telling me how the heck can a ferret talk?" He directed the question at Yuuno.

"Um…well, where do I start?"

So, Yuuno told them everything – about the existence of Magic, his mission, how he had taken the form of a ferret to recover his magic and about the Jewel Seeds. To the two nine year olds, these were a lot to take in but they understood the basics at the very least. The red jewel and the bright pink lights that Nanoha had used were all magic.

"…Wow, so mages really do exist then?" Shirou asked, still deep in thought. "And Nanoha is a mage as well?"

"Technically, yes." Yuuno jumped onto Shirou lap as he began his explanation, "She has the potential and all she need is to practice and she would make an excellent mage. Besides, it seemed like Raising Heart has accepted her as her master."

"Raising Heart?" he asked with one brow raised.

"A Device," Yuuno explained but when Shirou gave him a weird look, he sighed and continued, "A Device is a tool that's used by mage to help assist with spell casting."

"…So, they're like a wizard's wand?" It was Nanoha this time, having recovered from the fatigue.

"In a sense, yes."

"But why me? I'm just… a normal girl…" she said depressingly.

"That's not true, Nanoha," Yuuno said reassuringly, much to Shirou's relief. "You have high magic potential. If you didn't, Raising Heart would never have chosen you as her master."

That had cheered her up a bit as she held Raising Heart in her hands and smiled.

"Well, I think we should head back home for now," Shirou finally said as he stood up. "It's been a rough night…"

"I agree," Yuuno jumped on Nanoha's lap. "We'll continue tomorrow then, after we all take a night rest-"

_**Ich habe dich gefunden, mein Meister [I have found you, my master]**_

An eerie mechanical voice echoed throughout the park as a sudden flash of red light blinded the trio. As the flash of light subsided, a red jewel floated above them. It was shaped similarly like Nanoha's Raising Heart but with additional white stroke of lines running all across the jewel's entire surface.

The jewel was releasing a humming sound that felt somewhat familiar to Shirou. In fact, he is quite familiar with the voice. It was the exact same voice as the one he had heard in his dream . He could feel the hair on his back standing up.

"That's…Belkan," Yuuno spoke, his voice filled with dread, "That's…that's a Belkan device! Why is it doing here?!"

_**Beginnend Vertrag Sequenz [Beginning Contract Sequence]**_

Faster than any human could see, it embedded itself into Shirou's chest, much to the horror of Nanoha and Yuuno as they called out to him, as darkness engulfed him.

**[To be continued]**

Author's Note: Kinda late but here is chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy it. Now to answer some of the questions in the reviews:

ImmortalSheep: I'm well aware of those stories and rest assure, I have no intention of copying them. And oh, they'll fight Shirou alright...but that's all I can tell you for now...

the Guest with no name: This universe is unrelated to Fate's. In fact, from this chapter, I've given some hint to it.

Hakuryukou79: Added the translation in chapter 1.

AccessBlade: Perhaps... :P


End file.
